


Pre-Marital Advice

by cjmiddleton85



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: Adult Content, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 07:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18177692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjmiddleton85/pseuds/cjmiddleton85
Summary: Michaela goes to an unsual source for wedding night advice.





	1. Chapter 1

Michaela was nervous. Why wouldn't she be? In less than a week she was going to be Mrs. Michaela Quinn instead of Miss. Not to mention finally losing her virginity. Her mother said that it was her "wifely duty", but how could it be? Everything that she had felt for Sully up to this point both physically and emotionally felt far beyond anything that was supposed to be of duty. In fact, it felt far from that. To be honest she couldn't put into words exactly what she felt every time she and Sully were within 100 feet of each other, not to mention the several close calls that they had in the past. It sent shivers through her body every time she thought about it, whenever she thought about  _him_.

So maybe her mother was wrong. After all, she was disapproving not to mention wrong of everything that she'd ever done. From being so close to her father that they were almost connected at the hip, from following in his footsteps in not only becoming a doctor but a woman doctor, to leaving the only life that she knew and moving out West in the middle of nowhere. So maybe it was up to her to follow her instincts once more and not listen to what her mother had told her. It was getting late and the only thing she could think of to calm her nerves were to brew herself some chamomile tea and try to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

Michaela woke the next morning early as usual, but to her surprise, Colleen and Brian had already left for school. She hoped that going about their morning routine would take her mind off what was bothering her the night before but that wasn't to be the case. Still feeling the same as she did before going to bed, she could think of nothing but her upcoming wedding night. Michaela's, thoughts and feelings were still all a blur.

Will she be able to please him? Would he be frustrated at how inexperienced and ignorant she was about something that was so natural? After all, her formal training did nothing to educate her on the mechanics of human sexuality. She could tell you what each part of the male and female genitalia was, where it was located, and what their function was with her eyes closed. But as far as explaining what she was feeling emotionally, mentally and physically every time she thought of him. Well, the answer to that couldn't be found be found in the most well-written medical book or explained by any of the professors or doctors she had the privilege of learning from, not even her father.

Then she thought, "What if he compares me to Abigail?". She knew Sully's first wife held a significant portion of Sully's heart, and that wouldn't change. But she still couldn't help but to think, "What if?". Abigail was far from a virgin when she and Sully had wed, in fact, she was his first, so the thought of him comparing their first time and every time after to the time he spent with her filled Michaela with a new wave of anxiety. But she assured herself that Sully had chosen her. She was the one destined to become his bride. She assured herself that if experience alone was what he wanted the he could have had a go a with any one of Hank's girls. But that wasn't the kind of man that Sully was, she assured herself. Still trying to ease her nerves, she went upstairs to get dressed for work. She had an appointment with Myra at noon.

Sitting at her desk, Michaela went back and forth from updating patient files and thumbing through her latest medical journal marking the articles that would be must-reads for later. She looked up at the clock it was a quarter of 12. "Myra would be here soon.", she thought. And that's when it hit her. She originally thought of asking Dorothy for advice, but since Dorothy had only been with Loren and Marcus, the latter of which repeatedly abused her, she figured that she would be almost as naive as she was. She then thought about asking Myra. Given her former profession, she figured that she'd be a little more knowledgeable on the topic.

Michaela went back to her paperwork unaware of the time until she heard a knock on the door. "Come in.", she answered. It was Myra 12 o'clock as scheduled.

"Good afternoon Dr. Mike.", Myra greeted her as she walked in carrying Samantha on her hip. "I hope you don't mind me bringing her. She's starting not to feel well herself, and I was wondering if you could examine her when you got finished with me." Myra asked the doctor.

"Sure," Michaela assured Myra. "My, she sure is getting big.", Michaela said as she doted on the very alert toddler.

"You could never tell by her selective eating habits.", Myra responded.

"Well, that's to be expected at this age. Now, what was it you needed to see me for?" Michaela asked as she reached for Samantha.

"I think I maybe expectin' again,"Myra said sheepishly as handed Samantha over to Michaela.

"Do you mind me having a look at your Ma?", Michaela asked Samantha as she removed her from her mother's arms. Looking for somewhere for the little girl to sit, Michaela cleared a spot on her desk and placed Samantha in her chair making sure that the little girl was securely placed, Michaela then turned to Myra and instructed her to have a seat on the examining table.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions before I get started?", Michaela asked as she waited for Myra to comfortably adjust herself.

"No, go ahead.", Myra assured the questioning doctor.

"What makes certain that you're expecting? Michaela asked, trying to get more information from her patient.

"Well…," Myra started. "My last monthly was about a month ago. I thought it was due to all of the stress at the bank, but then this month has come, and it still hasn't happen." Myra finished her explanation.

Michaela continued her usual list of questions that she asked patients like Myra, and then began with the physical portion of the exam.

"You said that your last monthly was about two months ago?" Michaela looked up and asked Myra who was still lying on her back.

"Yeah, is something wrong?", Myra nervously asked.

"No, but something is right, Michaela responded as she prepared to give Myra the news.

"You're 8 weeks pregnant!" Michaela exclaimed as she helped Myra up. Your instinct was right."

Myra sat and began processing the news, she and Michaela heard Samantha cry. Michaela went over to her desk, lifted the crying toddler from her chair, and placed her hand on the child's forehead where she noticed a slight fever.

"Dr. Mike she's been like that all week. One minute she's happy and quiet and the next she's screaming and hollering."

"Does a fever come with any of these episodes?", Michaela questioned.

"No. Why?" Myra curiously wondered.

"Well, she seems to have a slight one now.", Michaela explained as she furthered her examination of the still crying toddler. She left mother and child briefly and returned with a cold cloth and instructed Myra how to place it on her daughter's head when and if she should get another fever.

"Myra do you think you could try to soothe her, I want to check to see if she's teething."

"Sure Dr. Mike." Myra stood from the examining table and began swaying Samantha around the clinic. Pretty soon Samantha was asleep. Myra sat down in the nearest chair while Michaela gently pried Samantha's mouth open careful not to wake her. After feeling the little girl's gums, she detected two small teeth making their way through, one on both sides of the still sleeping toddler's mouth.

"Hmm, just what I expected she's teething. One on each side.", Michaela said as she removed the cloth from Samantha's head and checked for any remaining signs of fever.

"So, is that why she hasn't been eating much?" Myra curiously asked.

"Yes. Whenever she becomes fussy, I want you to take some ice, wrap it up in a piece of cloth and massage her gums where the teeth are coming in at. As for the fever, it's gone now, but when it comes back-".

"When it comes back?!", Myra interrupted.

"Yes, when or if it comes back, Michaela continued I want you to take a cold cloth and place it on her forehead. Fever comes along with teething. Nothing to be worried about, but if the problem gets worse, or you have any concerns come back by."

"Thanks, Dr. Mike," Myra expressed her gratitude as Samantha continued sleeping soundly in her arms. "How much do I owe ya?" Myra asked before getting up to leave.

"You know Myra you could give me some advice.", Michaela asked shocked at her own forwardness.

"Me give you advice?!", Myra couldn't believe that Michaela out of all people was asking her for advice.

"Well as you know I'm getting married on Saturday and was wondering-", she paused, trying to find the right words as to not dwell too much on Myra's past.

"You're nervous.", Myra sensed that was what she was getting at.

"No, it's all right," Myra assured her. What are you wanting to know?

"First the way that I'm feeling it's indescribable every time I'm near Sully or even when I think about him, I get these huge waves of emotions not to mention the physical sensations that are far too intense beyond words. My mother described it as "wifely duty", but what I'm feeling is far from being anything dutiful. It's as though I have this need to want to be with him and for him to be with me. Is any of this normal?", Michaela asked as Myra sat back down sensing that this was going to take a little while.

"I know that a man has needs and wants, but should I be having those same needs and wants as well?"

"Dr. Mike, you mean all that fancy schoolin' you, had they didn't teach you about any of this?!", Myra asked, genuinely shocked."

"They only teach what and where everything is and their practical uses, not about what else they are used for. And besides, if they did, they wouldn't dare teach a woman about those things, at least not where I'm from."

"To answer your question, yes. It's perfectly normal to be feeling the way that you do. And some men get riled up even more when you're as enthusiastic as he is." Myra responded, trying to explain herself in a way that wouldn't make Michaela embarrassed, uncomfortable, or even more confused than she had been and still was at this point.

"Anything else you wanna know?", Myra asked willing to answer all of Michaela's questions to the best of her ability.

"My Mother made it seem as though I should just lay there until Sully was satisfied and do nothing else. Almost as if doing anything else were improper. Is it?" Michaela voiced her uncertainty.

"Dr. Mike, what's the point of being intimate with someone, especially your husband If you're gonna just lay there and let him use you? I'm sorry Dr. Mike, Myra quickly apologized fearing that she said something harsh.

"No, need to apologize, I think I understand. It should be as pleasurable for me as it is for him?" Michaela responded.

"Yes, Myra sounded relieved at Michaela's understanding. "But wait a minute, let's not get ahead of ourselves."

Just as Myra was getting ready to continue her train of thought Samantha woke up in a fit of tears.

"Dr. Mike, I believe she's hungry, Myra stated as she headed to the recovery room for Samantha.

"Would you be available tomorrow, I would really like to finish our discussion," Myra asked sounding slightly disappointed.

"I'm afraid the rest of my week is pretty hectic, with patients and final preparations." Michaela regretfully responded.

"Do you have any more patients today?" Myra asked, thinking of a way that she could still be of help.

"No, but my mother and sisters are expected to be coming in this afternoon at 3. Is there any reason why?" Michaela sounded a little confused as to what Myra may be getting at.

"How about you write down what you were planning on asking me and bring it by the depot before you go home. If I'm not there leave it with Horace and tell him that it's very important.", Myra explained.

"I'll see what I can do. "Michaela gratefully responded.

As soon as Myra left, Michaela did the usual after patient clean-up, and then sat down at her desk and began making a list of questions, starting with the obvious.

Michaela became so engrossed in what she was doing that she almost lost track of time. That's when Colleen and Brian came in asking when their Aunts and Grandmother would arrive.

"Oh, my I almost lost track of time.", Michaela responded as she checked the clock on her wall. In about half an hour she reassured them. Tell you what, why don't you go over to Grace's for some pie while we wait, I'll meet you there shortly. I have an errand to run first.

"Hello, Dr. Mike." Horace greeted Michaela as she approached.

"Is Myra here I have something for her.", Michaela asked already noticing Myra's absence.

"No, she's over at Grace's. Ya wantin' her help with the wedding?", Horace asked in his usual curious manner.

"Something like that.", Michaela responded, trying her hardest not to laugh. Well I'll be seeing you Horace, and before I forget congratulations.

"I still can't believe it Dr. Mike.", Horace beamed with pride.

"Grace I hope these two aren't eating you out of business." Michaela asked Grace as she entered the café. Before Grace could respond, Michaela heard someone shout her name. "Dr. Mike over here!" It was Myra. Michaela excused herself and hurriedly went over to where Myra was sitting to hand her the note before anyone noticed.

Myra began to open it but, was interrupted.

"Could you wait until you're alone?" Michaela asked as she became nervous of anyone finding out.

"Sure Dr. Mike. Tell ya what? How about I get it back to you sometime tomorrow?" Myra said as compassionately as she could as to ease the new wave of anxiety that had crossed Michaela.

"Dr. Mike.", Myra motioned for Michaela to come as close to her as possible. She then cupped her hand around Michaela's ear and whispered, "A man loves it if you're as enthusiastic or even more enthusiastic than he is."

"Myra!" Michaela exclaimed as her face turned beet red.

"I have a feeling that wasn't one of the questions you asked." Myra said matter-of-factly.

"Well it wasn't. But I didn't expect you to be so forward.". Before she could finish her conversation with Myra, she heard the train whistle blow.

"Myra, I better go, that's my mother and sisters' train. Michaela said as she got up to leave.

"Okay Dr. Mike I'll bring this by the clinic tomorrow." Myra told Michaela as she left.

"Bring it by the homestead. The clinic will be closed the rest of the week.", Michaela responded beginning to feel the usual wave of anxiety that came with being in her mother's presence.


	3. Chapter 3

Michaela went back to Colleen and Brian's table to take them to the depot to greet their grandmother and aunts but to her surprise they were already gone.

"Well Michaela, where were you that you couldn't come to greet us yourself?" Elizabeth asked in her usual disapproving tone.

"I was talking with a patient. As I was finishing up, I heard the train." Michaela tried to explain knowing that it was no use.

"Don't worry about her Mike, she's just a little grumpy from the ride." Rebecca reassured her little sister.

"My where are my manners?", Michaela expressed her regret as she went to greet her other sisters.

"Maureen, Claudette these are two of my children." Michaela began introducing Colleen and Brian before she was interrupted.

"My God Michaela, where are we?", Maureen scoffed as she patronized her sister's current hometown.

"Yeah Mother said you moved out West but, we weren't expecting this." Claudette joined Maureen in one of their favorite pastimes; making fun of Michaela.

Amidst her sisters' continuous disapproval of what had become her life, Michaela noticed someone was missing.

"Oh my, how could I forget?!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she noticed Michaela looking for her last remaining sister to step off the train.

"Marjorie, fell ill a couple days ago and was advised not to travel. She sends her congratulations and apologies." Elizabeth explained to Michaela.

"At least she could be excused from visiting this monstrosity of a town." Maureen whispered to Claudette, who entertained the comment with a snicker.

"Mike, don't let them bother you." Rebecca came to her sister's rescue. "Marjorie said not to worry about her, she will be fine, and she'll come to visit as soon as she gets well."

The rest of the week went by quickly. Which for Michaela meant two things. One, it would be just that much sooner that she'd be Mrs. Byron Sully, and two, Claudette and Maureen would be gone. Not that she didn't love her sisters, it was that she was never able to get used to their constant ridicule of everything that she did. There was still her mother's constant disapproval, but at least she was starting to at least accept what she couldn't change, and she did see how happy Michaela was with her life and that was all she could ask for.


	4. Chapter 4

Michaela woke up realizing that the day was finally here. As she sat up, she couldn't decide which she was anticipating more, her actual wedding, or the night itself. She took a few moments to look at the perfectly crafted wedding ring and engagement band that Sully picked out for her, and then she heard a knock.

"Come in.", she answered, thinking it was either Brian or Colleen.

"Good Morning. Did I wake you?" she heard a voice speak from outside of her bedroom door.

"No.", the bride-to-be answered, surprised that it was her eldest sister Rebecca and not one of the children.

"Good." I was wondering if Mother told you what should expect tonight?

"Yes. She said it was my "wifely duty".

"Sounds familiar. She said that to the rest of us." Rebecca responded trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?", Michaela questioned her older sister's response.

"Take my advice what she told you was wrong."

"It was?", Michaela asked, slightly taken aback.

"Why are you so shocked?" Rebecca asked before going any further.

"Well," Michaela began to explain the way she was feeling up until this point.

"Is there something wrong?", Rebecca asked her little sister with a slight sound of concern in her voice.

"It's been hard to put into words what I feel whenever I'm near Sully, or even when I think about him. Things I've never experienced with anyone, not even David.", Michaela confided in her sister, still unable to grasp her mind around it all.

"Listen how many times has Mother been wrong or disapproving of anything you've ever done?"

"Well-, "Michaela was interrupted by her sister before she could finish her train of thought.

"Exactly." Rebecca gleefully responded as she anticipated to tell her sister what her marriage bed would or what it should be like. She didn't doubt for a second that she was going to lead Michaela astray with her advice, after all she saw firsthand how Sully so lovingly cared for her sister, it was unlike anything she had ever seen. So, she knew that Sully was going to do everything in his power to make sure her little sister became comfortable and learned how to not only enjoy their being together as one as much as he did, but in also teaching her how to be comfortable in asking for what she wanted in bed and when she wanted it. And when she didn't for that matter.

Rebecca knew from experience that it was going to take some time. They had been given the same advice and knowing what she knew now she couldn't let her sister go down the same path that she had taken. Not even after Rebecca's husband reassured her that the act of being together as man and wife should be something that she should want and enjoyed as much as he did. That that was where part of his pleasure came from, knowing that she was as hungry for him as much if not even more than he was hungry for her. As she prepared to explain all of this to her little sister it was then that Michaela began to explain to her big sister what she was feeling. That was if she had an explanation

"Well, it's just that with everything I've been taught, nothing could explain what I've been feeling for so long. I could name, describe, locate and explain the practical function of both the female and male anatomy, but this. Even Father couldn't explain to me what I've been feeling. I feel that it's anything but dutiful. But I don't know how or if I should act upon it. ", Michaela confided in her big sister feeling more confused, more anxious, more of whatever it was that she was feeling for so long that she yet had the words for.

"If I had the words to describe it, she continued, then I would, but I can't. Out of all the medical training that I've had not one thing that I've learned in any of those classrooms could prepare me for this.

"That's something that no medical book or Father could teach you.", Rebecca agreed with Michaela. As if you would have wanted Father to teach you about this.", she continued trying to remain serious.

"You know I had this same exact conversation with a patient of mine this week, but the conversation was cut short due to it being past her daughter's lunchtime.

"You did?!", Rebecca exclaimed not only curious to what advice was given to her sister, but also shocked that Michaela had worked up the courage to ask for advice on this topic.

Yes, but I've been too afraid to read it, Michaela further explained as she reached inside her nightstand to reveal the note that Myra had brought by the day earlier.

"Do you mind if I read it?", Rebecca asked as she took the note from Michaela.

"No. "Michaela responded trying to act as calmly as she could to mask the fact that she was dying to know Myra's responses to her list of questions.

Rebecca sat there and quietly read the letter to herself, letting out an "Uh, huh" and "Yep" with everything she agreed with.

"Well don't just sit there, aren't you going to tell me what it says?!", Michaela asked no longer able to contain her curiosity.

"I agree with everything single one of these answers. Read it for yourself." Rebecca adamantly responded as she handed the note to Michaela.

There were only two questions, but Myra took it upon herself to explain some other things in full detail things Michaela dare not say aloud. Not even to Rebecca.

1\. Will it hurt?

Yes, but it's nothing to worry about. When he first put himself inside you, it will sting a little bit, but that's because you're not used to having anything in there.

2\. How will I know when he's ready for me?

If you rub down there while he's still wearing pants, then It's going to feel hard. But if he doesn't have anything on then its going to be will be standing straight up (you'll understand what I mean when you see it).

Michaela stopped reading after the second question, and looked up, her face bright red as she asked her Rebecca, "What does she mean standing straight up?"

"I'm pretty sure you've seen down there on a patient before." Rebecca began trying to explain to her sister what she'd learned from experience. "You know when he's not happy? Well it's the opposite of that.", she continued her explanation.

"I wonder if it hurts when he gets, you know?", Michaela asked Rebecca out of genuine curiosity.

"I've often wondered that myself.", Rebecca, said sounding just as curious as Michaela. "I was always too afraid to ask."

Just as Michaela was preparing to read the rest of the note there was a knock at the door.

"Come in Michaela." Michaela answered once again thinking it was either Collene or Brian.

"Well there you are! If you don't get up this instance, you're going to miss your wedding." It was Elizabeth who slightly scolded Michaela. She still didn't approve of her and Sully's relationship, nor pending nuptials, but she thought that she would at least try to be cordial if for today only. Besides her youngest daughter was getting married, and she felt that she owed it to her.

"Mother I suppose you're right. Just a few more minutes. ", Michaela responded as her mother left.

"Where you this nervous on your wedding day, Rebecca?" Michaela asked, looking for an ounce of reassurance from her sister.

"Yes. But then again, I wasn't getting married to Sully. Michaela, I've never seen someone look at another person with so much care admiration as Sully does when he looks at you. So I don't see any need in your being nervous. But I guess we all get nervous when we're afraid or doing something for the first time.," Rebecca told her sister as she stood up to leave the room. Michaela laid in bed for a few more minutes and then got up to prepare for her big day.

The rest of the morning went by as smoothly as anyone could hope for. Anyone, except Michaela. She could never remember having felt this nervous. Not even the time that she performed unassisted open heart surgery on a 10 year old boy, which nonetheless, happened to be her first time performing open heart surgery and her first time operating on a child. She felt the usual butterflies in her stomach, but nothing compared to what she had been feeling since she and Sully started courting. It was no longer going to be just her and the kids as it had been for so long. Yes, she had come to depend on Sully when it came to matters at the homestead, and to be the occasional co-parent, but after today they would be one in every sense of the word. Just then Dorothy walked over to where Michaela was sitting and notice that she seemed a little apprehensive.

"Michaela, everything all right?" Dorothy asked, sensing how nervous her friend was.

"I can't explain how I'm feeling." I've never felt anything like this. Not even when I was engaged to marry David.

"Michaela, you're preparing to marry your true love," Dorothy assured her. "Why I can remember when me and Loren… Nevermind that's a story for a different time." She stopped not wanting to impose on Michaela's big day.

"You and Loren what?" Michaela asked, hoping that this will get her mind off of her nervousness if only for a few moments.

"When we were engaged." Dorothy began.

"You and Loren were engaged?!" Michaela asked, genuinely shocked at the new information. "I knew you two were sweet on each other, but he married Maude instead. Although I never knew the reason.", she continued.

"Well that was it, Loren was wanting me to marry him, but I wasn't ready. He got tired of waiting so he asked Maude. That's enough about me let's finish getting you ready. I think Sully would be upset if he has to wait a minute longer for ya."

As Michaela sat in the church waiting for her cue to head to the meadow, she began thinking how smoothly the day was going. Everything up to that point was perfectly calm except for her stomach. She could still feel butterflies fluttering around. As she tried to calm herself, she heard a knock on the door.

"Dr. Mike. ", Myra said as she entered the church "Don't mean to bother ya. But I wanted to give ya something. One of the girls gave me this when I first started working for Hank. Told me it helps ease the nerves. Especially if it's your first time."

"What is it?", Michaela asked as she began opening the package.

"It's a bottle of lavender. I figure it couldn't hurt."

"Myra!", Michaela screamed as she got up to give her a hug of thanks.

"I've forgotten all about this. I usually prescribe it to some of my patients when they're nervous or anxious. But I guess due to all the nerves and the planning for the wedding that I forgot to prescribe to myself."

"Remember you have nothing to worry about.", Myra said as she gave Michaela hug. "I'm gonna head back out. I don't wanna miss seein you get married."

"Myra, thanks for everything."

"No problem, Dr. Mike."

Before Michaela knew it the wedding and reception was over and she and Sully was on board the train bidding a final farewell to their wedding guests.

 

_**To be continued in "The Honeymoon" the sequel to "Pre-Marital Advice".** _


End file.
